1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-27787 discloses a connector with male and female housings that are connectable with each other. A wire cover is mounted on a main body of the female housing and a lever is mounted rotatably in the wire cover. A cam groove is formed in the lever and a cam follower is provided on the male housing. A cam action is displayed between the cam groove and the cam follower as the lever is rotated so that the two housings are connected with a small connecting force. The lever is formed with an engaging groove in addition to the cam groove and the housing main body is provided with an engaging projection. The engaging projection slides in the engaging groove in the process of rotating the lever to prevent a displacement of the relative position of the wire cover with respect to the housing main body.
A lever operating force does not act evenly on the opposite widthwise sides of the female housing in the process of connecting the two housings. Thus, the housings may be inclined in a width direction as the connection proceeds. More particularly, the housings are likely to incline in the case of a multipolar connector that is long and narrow in a width direction. Such an inclination increases of a lever operating force and may result in insufficient contact margins of terminal fittings in the housings.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent two housings from being inclined during a connecting operation.